Loving You From Afar
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Life doesn't always turn out the way we envisioned but it always steers us to where fate intended and eventually finds us in the place we truly belong...
1. Chapter 1

Loving You From Afar

~ Chapter One ~

A Day Like Any Other, Except...

By Inuyashas Youkai

It had been three days since the girl from the other side of the well made it back to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha at this point was sitting, fuming over the fact Kagome hadn't returned ,while he pouted within his favorite tree of the Goshinboku. Silently grumbling futile threats towards the said girl who seemed to like to spite him every time that he allowed her to go back to her time.

' Damn wench you better not make you come back and get your ass because you found yourself some trouble or ya won't be going back unless I go with you there to protect you there too!' Inuyasha grunted quietly in his mind

Although deep down the hanyou knew it wasn't true, while Kagome almost never was late returning as of late, that when on the few occasions she had been ,the hanyou's mood had soured with the fear the well would one day separate them ,and with both of them on different sides of the well. Inuyasha also knew eventually that the day would come where they would have to day goodbye , but that wasn't today, and if it was up to him it would never come.

Kagome had in time ,became his first and his only real true best friend ,sure Inuyasha had the others that consisted within his pack ,though she came first , and with her the hanyou gained everything else that came with his family now. There was something else that often came when thoughts lingered on Kagome for long and still today the hanyou couldn't understand it himself to be able to figure it out. It wasn't that Inuyasha was dense but it was the emotions that he felt were somewhat foreign to him, and with everything else that had brought what was different than what he was used to always encouraged him to do as always.

Bark loudly and pretend it didn't exist.

Though his motto that would normally work in most instances failed to work in this circumstance because deep down for some odd reason Inuyasha didn't want to forget, not halfling , while her well known companion ,he was a selfishly ,arrogant, greedy hanyou especially with her and very overprotective over their close bond to keep it intact. So even while Inuyasha chose to stay with another ,the hanyou at the same time didn't want to give Kagome up either.

When Sango,Miroku, and Shippo finally got on his last nerve to push him into getting Kagome from her time ,Inuyasha was surprised to learn that she had already left a day ahead of him to return. Slightly confused on how a simple human wench with a scent that could draw him out of the heaviest of sleep could merely be able to sip by him undetected or unnoticed by the others. While in deep thought over the possibilities of the situation that could lead him on the right path in finding Kagome. The hanyou soon began to retrace his steps to return to the past on the other side.

However , when he returned Inuyasha's search was soon proved to be put on hold once he caught sight of Kikyo's soul collectors .The hanyou shortly changed directions to head away from the village to seek out the love he chose, and one who imprisoned him with it and his guilt for her late demise. Granted he loved Kikyo with the same strength and intensity he once had before, but for some reason he felt torn about something every time Kikyo was near.

Once she came within sight of the hanyou, while Kikyo appeared peacefully lounging among a nearby trees branches,and if it wasn't for the cold scowl that she always wore it would've seemed more though with that, he couldn't deny the way Kikyo's pale skin glowed from the subtle moon light and how the wind's breeze sensually tore through her inky locks to merge into the hues of the night sky, simply took Inuyasha's breath away. When she looked into his eyes with the pained expression laced with hatred, concealing the love she once possessed for him,and had entranced him with every move she made.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha choked out within a rasped whisper

"Inuyasha..!" The ghastly woman resembling his past love answered with the same fluid tone, matching that of her other piece of her once living heart,holding his deep ambers trapped ,within her dulled bark of her eyes,and lulled him with the sway of her ensnaring presence to what once was ,as she moved to stand in front of him.

The two embraced one another as they have longer than both remembered, while keeping their contact intact with everything that could be possibly be touch, beginning with their eyes. Kikyo wrapped her arms around him but in such a way,once he followed she could soon test out her theory. Moments before their lips graced one another's lips to play out their loving passions for each other, and Inuyasha's eyes foolishly closed his eyes excluding him from catching Kikyo's following deceitful actions. With one quick flick of her wrist from her hands lowered position to his gut, Kikyo roughly plunged the blunt object into his flesh of his lower gut and across to the one side, before he fell to his knees grasping the opened gash bleeding heavily from the wound..

"Kikyo!" The hanyou painfully rasped

"Inuyasha you just proved something to me just now ,while Naraku still carries the heart of Origumo .I see a opportunity for me in your actions toward me tonight. Pathetic! How could you allow your guard down after everything we've learned from before.." Kikyo smirked

"Ahh ! Because I could never hurt you Kikyo .I love you ! I thought you would feel the same..."Inuyasha gasped in pain

"Ha! Love ! Inuyasha that wasn't love it was a necessity for you and me to have each other .I don't feel anything but hate, remorse , sorrow, and the longing from my lost freedoms denied to me that my life had once promised. Before meeting you I was lonely and so were you .We simply used each other for what we needed .Besides their was no way I could love you as you were back then when I was alive ,and know I not really apart of anything just wandering for the end. I grow tired of this life and the reminders of anything in it. So I will use what I gained to destroy Naraku before I take my leave to where I belong to acquire the peace my soul longs for. I have grown to despise everything that I was forced to become and those who are living in the boundaries flowing with time. The rest is up to you , give these to Kagome for me ,and tell her I said Thank you for everything ..Farewell and be happy Inuyasha "Kikyo nonchalantly told and gave the arrows to her friend before turning to leave

"No! Kikyo Don't please!" Inuyasha screamed pathetically ,trying to stop her until his injury rippled down it with piercing ,blinding pain pinning him to his spot

It was now the hanyou knowingly knew why she chose to inflict the chosen injury upon him as she had with the harsh words and the painful actions as she had. It was to successfully prevent him from stopping her, and if it was for anything but the deep abrasion he would've still intervened regardless of cold words and heartless actions. The hanyou silently pleaded her to stop from his chosen spot ,also not being able to move there wasn't much he could do, and Kikyo knew this. Although it soon fell on deaf ears as Kikyo's retreating form soon faded into the darkening surroundings.

"No! Please Kikyo don't leave and face him alone ! I don't want to loose you Kikyo!"

"Inuyasha, don't you see this is the way it have to be for the time we left behind needs to stay in the past and to focus on the future. "Kikyo called back behind her within the shadows

Although faint , the hanyou picked it up in a silent whisper ,flowing within his ears,and one that held something else ,a unknown promise..

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Loving You From Afar

~ Chapter Two ~

Drawn To The Desired Path Of A Arrow

By Inuyashas Youkai

Laying back once Kikyo had long before disappeared within the cover of the trees , Inuyasha leaned the quiver of arrows against him at his side , against that of his sword Tetsuseiga while getting further settled in a comfortable spot at the mercy of the bark of the tree to provide a sturdy resting place so as to recover from his wounds for a small time. The seemingly far away voices nearby started to be heard getting closer , proven so in the loudness in the tone , as well as his ears being able to understand some to get a clear picture of who the sounds belonged to. Although before too much thought was put into it , something started to hum against his thigh next to his fang , and it became certain that somehow the arrows were the source of the odd sensations created abruptly from that of something made from simple bamboo , as well as weathered , polished stone.

Oddly so , The hanyou then stood , and limped towards the two who had unintentionally wandered into the place where he , and the miko Kikyo had their last. The ground had been trailed from the spot behind him following the way he traveled in droplets of blood, his . Coming to the spot carrying the scents of the two that he had heard obviously now arguing about something , and so it was with the excuse that he at least checked to made sure Kagome was okay , as the other , the hanyou couldn't say he much cared for , then seeing that both Kagome , with Kouga were bickering about something that was started to , by the feel of her aura , pissed the future- born miko off , seeing her wave her hands about trying to explain , but leave it to the wolf to fuck up a wet dream.

" Kouga , no ! I think not , not now , now ever!"

" Don't be foolish .."

' Oh crap , now he's gonna get it ..' Inuyasha thought as his body collasped underneath him , taking him to his knees, and thus interupting the two , gaining the attention of the female.

" Kagome.."

" Inuyasha! What happened ? "

" It's nothing , don't worry Kagome .. I'll be fine , I just need to rest for a few , and I'll be good as -" Inuyasha weakly said in attempts in negating her fears but faded in the end , too exhausted to continue , then the hanyou fell unconscious.

The young miko , Kagome then started to get to work luckily having still her backpack with her , now almost empty with the exception of some medical supplies , seeing as she came back early only to empty it so that she can refill it again with more stuff to keep at Kaede's hut in the times they didn't have time to return to the present for a visit, as it was something gained as a second thought to do because they were getting so close in gaining the rest of the shards. Tearing strips of cloth to soak with medicines , and some to saturate in cleaning agents to cleanse the wounds , then crushing some herbs to use as salve to maintain the pain. Wiping her brow , and finishing up , not realizing that the annoying wolf who had come yet again to pester her had left until Kagome was complete in doing what she could for the hanyou.

" Inuyasha ... " Kagome said with a sigh , then settling down next to his form reclined against a nearby tree.

Of course in doing so catching sight of the silly flowers laying discarded on the ground from the dense wolf , once taking in the sight of her hanyou friend in such a injured state , and thus reminding her of the subject that Kouga was yet to understand , as Kagome then withe her foot grasped a hold of them , tearing them apart , then tossing them away from her sight in frustration.

Urgh ,Stupid Kouga...!"

A shallow soft chuckle beside her made her sway her attention in the direction of the sound to find the hanyou's tiredly amused half-closed amber's gazing at her ..

"Ya know I could be wrong but I don't really think the flowers were the cause the flee bitten wolf to yet again stink up the place.. So what's the deal , wench ?"

" I'am sorry did I wake you..? How do you feel ?"

" Never mind me , I said I'll be fine .. Thank you though for seeing to it I don't risk loosing any more blood than I need too. I feel like.. Shit . To tell ya the truth , but I 'am not going to die or anything , have to much to do like keeping your ass outta trouble to lie like a dog , and fall like that .. Though if you would , can you stay , and keep me company for a while ? So you never answered my question , what's the deal with shit for brains?" Inuyasha stated in a daze.

Sighing, Kagome responded " Sure I will stay.. Just because I decided to stay after the shards are gathered , and Naraku is no more, Kouga thinks that I need a man to be , ya know..And since you are , with Kikyo .. Well Kouga believes he is my last and only option , but like I said its not the reason why I am staying , and its not like I won't have anything to do with helping , and training under Kaede, and all !" Kagome told frustratedly.

Inuyasha happily responded , " I'am glad , Kaede will have a powerful successor in you Kagome , I mean that .. Don't worry Kagome, after I recover I 'll help ya scare off the wolf in no time for ya , so you can do whatever ya want ..Oh yea I almost forgot here this is for you , it's from Kikyo .. She told me to give it to ya when I saw ya before, before she .. Oh forget it here .." Inuyasha said out of sortly , then handed Kagome the arrows .

Although when Kagome fingertips grazed the quiver , as the hanyou's hand was still on it on the other end , a powerful spark tingled like electricity , flowing through their hands , and flowing down their arms prior to letting go , as the quiver hit the ground spilling the arrows out , scattering across the nearby ground .

TBC..


End file.
